


Angel With A Shotgun {J. Halstead}

by Sunset_Curve



Category: Chicago Fire, Chicago Med, Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: 21st District Police Station (Chicago PD), F/M, Federal Bureau of Investigation, I'm Bad At Tagging, One Chicago (Chicago Franchise)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:21:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27730705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunset_Curve/pseuds/Sunset_Curve
Summary: "I'm an angel with a shotgunfighting till the wars won"Chicago PDSeason 1-Jay Halstead x OC
Relationships: Erin Lindsay & Original Female Character(s), Hank Voight & Original Female Character(s), Jay Halstead/Original Female Character(s), Justin Voight & Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	1. Cast

**Jennifer Morrison as Hanna Voight**

****

**Jason Beghe as Sergeant Hank Voight**

****

**Josh Segarra as Justin Voight**

****

**Sophia Bush as** **Det** **. Erin Lindsay**

****

**Jesse Lee Soffer as Det. Jay Halstead**

****

**Candice King as Elizabeth Chase**

****

**Jensen Ackles** **as** **Det. Christian Harris.**

****

**Chicago PD cast as their respective characters.**

****

**Chicago Fire Cast as their respective characters**

****

**Chicago Med cast as their respective characters**

****


	2. Part One

_"Before I moved back to Chicago I had sworn off relationships because all of the_ _ones_ _that_ _I've_ _been in have been terrible and then_ _I_ _met you, Jay... you changed everything showed me that_ _there_ _are still good men out there and that_ _not all_ _of them are assholes that_ _treat you_ _like crap and I love you,_ _God_ _I love you so much"_

 _"Hanna I would give you the world of_ _I_ _could all you'd have to do was ask because_ _I_ _love you, When we met I didn't know just_ _how_ _important you would be to me in such a short amount of time but_ _I_ _did know_ _that you were something special."_

_***_   
_**"I'm an Angel with a shotgun."** _

_**** _

_**"Fighting till the wars won."** _

_**** _

_**"I** _ _**don't** _ _**care** _ _**if** _ _**heaven** _ _**won't** _ _**take me back."** _

_**** _

**_"I'll throw away my faith babe just to keep_ ** **_you_ ** **_safe."_ **

**__ **

**_"Dont you know you're everything I have, and I wanna live not just survive tonight."_ **

_******* _

**_CHICAGO PD | Season One_ **


	3. Chapter One

**_ The Transfer _ **

**_ _ **

Agent Hanna Voight walked in the bullpen on her team's floor of the FBI building in New York.

"Han, You've got a call on line 3 I offered to take a message but they insisted on staying on the line until you got in, it's only been maybe 5 minutes."

Hanna smiled "Thanks Parker, I'll take the call in my office." Then she walked into her office. Taking a seat at her desk she picked up the phone and pressed the button for line 3 "Agent Voight"

She smiled hearing the voice on the other end "Hanna."

"Dad, what's going on?" The blonde questioned knowing that her dad usually called her personal phone not the phone in her office.

"As you know I was given my own unit and we have an open spot and I want you on the team."

Hanna smiled 'well as much as I love New York and my team here, it would be nice to be home again.' "Alright then send over the transfer paperwork and I'll get right on getting it to my unit chief, I have been thinking about transferring and getting a job closer to home anyway and now that's what's happening." 

"I will get the papers faxed over as soon as we get off the phone."

"Alright dad, I'll let you know when I get the papers and I'll get them to my chief as soon as they come through." they talk for a few more minutes before they hang up and a fax comes through a couple of minutes after they hung up. 

Hanna looked through them and then texted her dad letting him know that she got the papers. She walked out of her office and down the little hall where Agent Rogers, the unit chief for the Fugitive Task Force office was located, Hanna knocked on the door and enter as soon as she was given permission.

"Han, what can I do for you?" all the members of the team referred to her as Han unless they were out in the field they were like a little family. 

"Hey Scott, I just got off the phone and I was requested to be in the Intelligence Unit for the Chicago PD, I was also just faxed all the paperwork requesting the transfer." she laid the papers on his desk. 

He smiled at her "Alright I'll look through it and you'll know by the end of the day if it's approved or not." 

Hanna smiled at him "Thanks, Scott."

She gets dismissed and walked back towards her office "What was the call about Han?" the blonde smiled at the brunette girl "Well Parker I've been requested to join a unit in the Chicago PD."

The younger girl smiled at the blonde "Well looks like you might get to go home, after all, I know you love this team and that we're a family but you miss home, how long has it been since you've been home? 2 years know?" 

Hanna laughed "yeah it's been a while maybe more like sometime last year? but yeah I miss it you know?" 

"As your best friend here, yeah I know." they both laugh before Hanna headed back into her office, she turned around "keep it confidential until I know if the transfer goes through please? I'll know by the end of the day." 

Parker nodded at her "Of course Han, you want to make the announcement yourself. " Hanna nodded and walked back into her office, she had paperwork to finish from their last arrest.

Hanna was finished with her paperwork by the time noon rolled around leaving her with nothing to do as they weren't currently on a case, so she walked out of her office grabbing her coat and bag stopping at Parker's desk "wanna do a lunch run with me?" 

The brunette smiled "of course Han, give me two minutes." 

The blonde nodded "alright I'll get orders then and meet me by the elevator." Parker nodded at the blonde and Hanna walks away from her desk going around getting the team's lunch orders and she met Parker by the elevators "Alright got all the orders so let's go and get 'em." 

The two girls walked into the elevator and out to Hanna's mustang, Parker looked at Hanna "So who are you looking forward to seeing the most if your transfer goes through?" 

"My dad is number one, I hope he doesn't tell anyone about the transfer I really want to surprise Erin, she the closet thing that I have to a sister, I love her to death, there is also my brother but he's in jail at the moment so yeah I'll go and see him when I the chance and then there is Eliza she's been my best friend since we were in diapers, our mothers were best friends so that lead to us being best friends as well and those are the four people that I am the most excited to see and if it doesn't go through well I'll take some vacation time and go see them."

Parker laughed "We both know that Rogers and Danvers both will approve it, they know that you're good at your job Han, it was only a matter of time before someone tried to recruit you." which made Hanna laugh as well knowing that the girl had a point. 

They made the lunch run picking up everyone's orders and headed back to the office. 

it was probably around 2:30 when Hanna got called into Agent Rogers' office, she walked in and he nodded to the chair "have a seat." 

She obeyed and took the seat "What is it?" 

He smiled "I know said by the end of the day but I just got the message from Danvers the transfer has been approved, it's effective by the end of the day since I went ahead and told you about it, if I had held off it would have been effective tomorrow morning. Chief Danvers has already faxed all the paperwork over for your transfer back to Chicago." 

The blonde smiled at her boss "Thanks Scott, now I gotta tell the rest of the team." 

He nodded "get Parker to gather everyone in the meeting room and you can break the news."

Hanna nodded and walked out of his office "hey Parker can you gather everyone in the meeting room?" she nodded "Oohh so Rogers told you if it went through or not? and judging by gathering the team I'mma say it went through." 

Hanna nodded at her "It did."

"Alright, then I'll get everyone into the meeting room."

"Thanks, Parker." 

A few minutes later the team is all gathered in the room and Hanna let out a breath "Alright guys, I got some news which is why everyone is gathered here right now, when I got in this morning I had a call requesting that I join the new Intelligence unit with Chicago PD and everything for the transfer has been approved, I didn't want to say anything until I knew if It was gonna happen or not but I just got the confirmation... It's official by the end of today. I'm gonna miss you guys."

Everyone hugged her one by one then they did a group hug. Mason gave the blonde a look "It's gonna be different not seeing your face coming into work everyday Han." Steven nodded "Yeah Mason's right Han it's gonna be an adjustment." 

The rest of the day was spent with Hanna cleaning out her office and by the time they were given the green light to head out, Hanna met Scott in his office handing her badge over since she would be given a new one when she started in the 21st. 

She called her dad when she got home "When do I start?" 

"Three days does that give you enough time to get everything together?" 

The blonde smiled "Yeah 72 hours is plenty of time I'll see you when I get home." after talking to her dad for a while longer Hanna decided that she should go and start getting things packed up, tomorrow she would make the arrangements to have what she can't take in her car shipped to Chicago. 

For the first few days, she's gonna rent a hotel room, while she looks for an apartment and so Hanna spent the next two days getting everything ready and was on her way to Chicago after all the preparations were made. ****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go chapter one is done and the next chapter will go into season 1 of CPD anyway super excited to get started on Hanna's story and I hope you guys enjoy the result of me having absolutely no ✨self-control✨.


End file.
